


Containing The Beast Within

by xLitheKitty33



Series: Dramione Drabble Fest [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Oneshot, POV Draco Malfoy, Project for writer's block, Veela Hermione Granger, Werewolf Draco Malfoy, i have no idea where i went with this, like what is this drabble, preening, what is the drabble before it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLitheKitty33/pseuds/xLitheKitty33
Summary: Hermione Granger was his everything, his mate,his.He was hers. Draco would laugh at the fact it sounded like a joke, but it actually wasn't a joke. To be honest, he wouldn't exactly complain. After all, at least it meant he wasn't alone, even in a full moon that he couldn't recall what happened during.





	Containing The Beast Within

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed misspellings, and awkward wording.

Draco Malfoy ached, it never hurt as much as the first twenty-eight days, no he would never forget the feeling, but it still ached, the feeling was much duller as he would transform with small details according to the phases of the moon, she also numbed it a bit by being in his presence. There was also the fact that he knew that he was being watched. Watched by beautifully observant eyes that seemed to entrance him even in a werewolf form.

Yes, Hermione Granger. 

That same girl he bullied throughout school. 

The same girl who beat him in the rankings. 

The golden girl who became headgirl and still bested him. 

That girl who was right now preening her wings while staring at him with a seductive gaze.

The thing about preening was that it was so intimate to watch, it was as if they were giving all inhibitions to the wind and exposing themselves to be even more bare than without clothes. He found it so breathtaking to watch. 

"Care to help?" She hesitantly pressed his hands against hers. 

"If you're really not scared my claws would hurt you?" He joked hopeful that she would laugh. 

Instead she gave him a smile and placed his hand over her wing. "Straighten them out, and then pull out any that are hanging too loose or are damaged. While I don't fly much, it's harder to do so when your wings aren't in top condition."

He took back how it was even more bare than the loss of clothes, it was more than that. It was a loss of control over your situation, to show everything even the mental inhibitions were thrown out he realized as she gasped and her eyes fluttered shut when he pulled out a damaged feather. Or her heightened breathing as he smoothed them out. It was practically as intimate as love making with the added addition of a converstation. 

He then moved onto the wing she had stopped working on and moved her to sit on his lap once more. He listened as she gasped and every breath that went through as he continued to take care. It was very calming to him. Then again a lot of things were calming to him about her. He would almost smile at the thought. Smiles were too intimate sometimes. 

"Preening takes a lot of work, thank you."

He smiled genuinely, and was still getting used to the fact that their lives had dramatically changed, though for the better. "I would help you with that any time."

She nodded as she rested her head against him. Her breathing as heavy as it was during their throes of passion. Perhaps he could try something new, like play with her wings during the act, see if she'd squirm at that and maybe furrow her brow cutely. 

He ran his fingers through her hair. Nights like these were the best, they could just be themselves. It was one of the first days of the cycles so the first thing was his heightened senses. He could definitely tell she was stirring something but if it were another night to which she laid herself completely bare then it would lead to something, but for now they were content. Most nights it was harder to see each other considering they didn't exactly live together. 

"Do you think we should get a place, for the two of us?"

She smirked at that, and he couldn't keep from matching it as she said in mock opposition and surprise, "Do you think we'd ever leave?"

He possessively squeezed his arms tighter around her and took in her smell, all of her, she truly had grown to be beautiful. 

"Probably not."

* * *

Other nights he was surprised she would even stay by his side. He howled, it was in their forest and he was in pain. It was a full moon, and it was the most painful of the transformations considering he was going into a full wolf form that couldn't recognize many things he normally would. Some would call it going completely savage but he knew she thought of it as if losing all inhibitions, that it was thrilling and wild. 

Damn Gryffindors and that overzealous bravery. 

He was beginning to loose rational thought relying on his senses, and such a sweet mouth watering smell was enticing him. His eyes scanned and stopped as soon as it landed on her. 

She was familiar but his wolf could not remember, all he knew was 'mine' and he bristled. He approached her cautiously. 

She held out her arms welcomingly, wings spread and a loving smile on her face. 

He would've attacked if it weren't for the fact that this was part of the odd conditioning he had become accustomed to. He was thankful she wasn't there for the first time he went full wolf. That would've been terrible. 

His wolf tried to fight instinct to rip her apart as he drew in the delicious smell. He kept his his snout dug in her hair and she had her arms wrapped around him. 

"Mine."

He growled in response to which he heard twinkling laughter. 

It was a long night. To which he was able to constain many bloodthirsty senses that had dulled even though they remained. 

* * *

In the morning, coming from after most full moons, he was peppered in kisses and I love yous from his mate. 

She would rub her nose against his and then sigh. 

"I found a reasonable flat that isn't as biased."

She hummed in response. 

"We could go there soon, and it's getting better isn't it? At least they're actually considering interviews and everything."

She nodded her head, her hair cascading down her shoulders in waves. He placed his hands on her cheeks and she placed her own over them as if afraid he'd pull away as he usually did when he felt he was becoming too intimate but today he wasn't going to. He was going to say it. 

"I love..." She nodded excited. He was getting nervous and she could tell, he knew that she was probably getting a bit disappointed and he quickly uttered a string of words until it ended with an 'I love you.'

Her eyes glowed. 

Even though he was a monster.

Even though she knew that it took everything not to hurt her. 

Even though he had no honor and nothing good to give her anymore. 

Even though he was utterly and completely shattered and broken to which she sometimes nicked her fingers picking up the pieces. 

He kissed her, and then he kissed her hands. He watched as she sighed and he kissed her wrist. These delicate wrists that could stop him almost always. 

Yes he was broken and had nothing. 

But she was  _his._

**Author's Note:**

> I like love this so much and I don't know why because they didn't come out the way I wanted them to but oh my god I love them. I just love them like this. I don't know broken but somehoe together?  
> Ah, I wish I could convey it better.  
> I also just love writing preening scenes (so shh about the wings if there's a shush about the changes with the cycles of the moon) it makes me so happy. I don't know why?


End file.
